


Халат

by Chmonder, ST_Discovery_20XX (StarTrek_Prime_Universe)



Series: FB 2019: Star Trek Discovery Мини от R до NC-17 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chmonder/pseuds/Chmonder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Prime_Universe/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX
Summary: О нецелевом использовании производственных помещений.





	Халат

**Author's Note:**

> Не повторяйте в условиях реальной лаборатории, соблюдайте технику безопасности!

— Лабораторный халат, — без запинки отвечает Хью Калбер, вытаскивая очередную карточку с вопросом. 

Пол делает круглые глаза. 

— Хью, серьезно? Я думал, ты скажешь, что это флотская форма. Ну или там та фееричная шелковая пижама, которую подарил мне дядя. 

Хью качает головой и делает глоток глинтвейна. 

— Нет, именно халат. 

За окном валит снег, до Рождества остались считанные дни, «Дискавери» стоит в сухом доке на плановых проверках, но это не мешает Полу Стамецу проводить в лаборатории сутки напролет. Хью старается вытаскивать его пораньше, но получается далеко не всегда. 

У самого доктора — отпуск, и он чувствует себя немного расстроенным. Пол не виноват в том, что в исследовательском центре такой аншлаг и все объекты словно взбесились как раз тогда, когда большая часть сотрудников ушла в заслуженные отпуска, но Хью надеялся провести выходные наедине с Полом. По факту же вместе они пробыли пока только один вечер. 

Пол выглядит уставшим, и Хью решает не тащить его гулять под снегопадом, а усадить у окна с кружкой глинтвейна. Пол буквально оплывает в кресле, разморенный теплом и уютом, и не возражает, когда Хью предлагает сыграть в какой-то аналог «правды или действия». После того, как доктор выясняет, что его партнер никогда не был в опере до знакомства с ним, Полу выпадает спросить, в какой одежде он кажется Хью наиболее сексуальным. 

— Боже, если бы я знал, что тебя заводит мой халат… — Пол смеется и откидывается на спинку кресла. — Но почему?.. 

Хью пожимает плечами. 

— Спроси у моего подсознания. Наверное, я по-настоящему влюбился в тебя даже не тогда, когда ты самым беспардонным образом обругал кассилианскую оперу, а когда увидел тебя за работой в лаборатории. Ты с таким энтузиазмом возился со всеми этими грибами, вихрем носился по помещению и выглядел таким счастливым и поглощенным процессом, что… — Хью на мгновение замолкает и бросает взгляд на внимательно слушающего Пола. — Я понял, что уже просто не смогу оставить тебя. 

— То есть ты запал на образ супер-ученого в белом халате? — Пол не может удержаться. 

— Вообще-то я хотел сказать, что влюбился тогда в твой разум и страстное желание что-то _создавать_, но да, белый халат тоже сыграл немаловажную роль. 

Пол сонно жмурится и пытается подавить зевок. 

— Да уж, мой дорогой, дедушке Фрейду было бы интересно с тобой пообщаться. Как бы там ни было, ты пал жертвой собственного фетиша на ученых и теперь вынужден терпеть мои вахты в лаборатории. А вот если бы ты состоял в браке, скажем, с оператором портового транспортера... 

— … То я бы никогда не навернулся в собственной спальне, наступив на грибы, в которых проснулась тяга к путешествиям. 

Пол не выдерживает и смеется, вспоминая, как забыл закрыть контейнер с образцами, а час спустя услышал из спальни подозрительный грохот и ругань. 

Хью поднимает его из кресла и крепко обнимает, Пол целует его в ответ; несмотря на усталость, страсть вспыхивает с особенной силой. Хью отзывается на его прикосновения, возбуждение накрывает их обоих, Пол выпутывается из рубашки, ощущение немного колючего свитера Хью, прижавшегося к голой коже, просто сводит с ума. 

Напряжение последних дней, тепло и выпивка слегка нарушают мировосприятие Пола, все вокруг кажется немного подернутым дымкой, но добраться до спальни и стянуть с Хью одежду сил хватает. 

Он падает на постель лицом вниз, Хью валится сверху и воюет с ремнем его штанов. Тело горит в предвкушении, живот сладко сводит, Пол надеется, что запах хлорбензола не особо въелся в кожу. 

Хью зацеловывает бледную спину, гладит потный загривок, прикусывает кожу над лопатками — обычно это нравится его любовнику, — потом спускается ниже, проводит ногтями по впадинкам на пояснице. 

Его настораживает то, что обычно громкий и отзывчивый Пол никак не реагирует на ласки. 

— Пол?.. 

Прислушавшись, Хью различает тихое сопение. Пол мирно спит, зарывшись в подушку и довольно улыбаясь. Просто отлично, его партнеры еще никогда не засыпали во время прелюдии. 

Разочарование и неудовлетворенность ранит Хью, но секс с бессознательным телом в его планы явно не входит. Вполне объяснимо, что Пол устал после тяжелого дня и даже при очевидном желании просто отключился. Собственное возбуждение требует немедленного внимания, и Хью уходит в ванную, накрыв обнаженного Пола одеялом. 

Наверное, им стоит поговорить обо всем, но как это сделать, не задев и не обидев Пола?.. Их отношения не держатся на одном только сексе, но дело даже не нем. Хью хочется провести как можно больше времени с Полом, ведь взять отпуск удается не так часто, в лазарете всегда куча дел. 

Хью вздыхает, разрядка наступает резко, словно удар током, но удовлетворения почти не приносит. 

— Просто замечательно, что у тебя получилось зайти за мной. 

Пол возится с контейнерами, запихивая их в термостат. 

Хью сидит в углу, старается не прикасаться к живности в лаборатории и периодически уворачивается, когда гибкие щупальца… _чего-то_ пытаются ухватить его за пальцы. 

Пол как ни в чем не бывало носится по лаборатории, и Хью требуется некоторое время, чтобы понять, что с его партнером что-то не так. Что-то в его внешнем виде изменилось, но Хью никак не может сообразить, что именно. 

— Пол, повернись-ка ко мне. 

Тот с абсолютно невинным выражением лица замирает лицом к Хью. Тот морщит лоб. 

— А что, собственно, произошло с твоей одеждой под халатом? 

Пол вскидывает брови. 

— А что, с ней что-то не так? 

Хью наконец понимает, что ему весьма непрозрачно на что-то намекают, и включается в игру. 

— Не считая того, что каких-то ее элементов явно не хватает... 

Пол не выдерживает и облизывается, подходя ближе. Хью сглатывает и протягивает руки, чтобы расстегнуть пуговицы. 

— Подожди, — Пол спохватывается и нажимает какие-то кнопки на стенной панели. 

Входные двери с шумом захлопываются, отрезая лабораторию от внешнего мира. 

— Теперь все под контролем. 

Пол всем телом прижимается к Хью, белая плотная ткань никак не поддается. 

— Пол, это была спланированная ловушка? 

— Вчера ты сказал, что у тебя… особое отношение к халатам, поэтому я решил воспользоваться тем, что сейчас лаборатория фактически пустая. К тому же прошлым вечером я позорно отключился, и мне стыдно до сих пор. 

Хью привлекает Пола к себе и крепко обнимает. 

— Дорогой, если это только из-за… Ты не обязан заниматься со мной сексом, когда устал и хочешь отдохнуть. 

Пол фыркает и крепко целует его. 

— Конечно же, это не из-за вчерашнего. Но мысль о том, что ты меня как следует отымеешь в халате в лаборатории показалась мне… весьма соблазнительной. 

Последняя фраза словно срывает стоп-кран в голове у Хью. Остатки пуговиц на халате летят во все стороны; как и предполагалось, из одежды на Поле только темные штаны. Хью усаживает любовника на стол и принимается за его плечи, шею и грудь. Пол довольно стонет, когда набухшие соски касаются белой хлопковой ткани, кричит, когда Хью приспускает халат с его плеч и вылизывает ключицы. Разгоряченное тело покрыто потом, на бледной коже повсюду наливаются красно-синие отметины, грудь горит огнем. Пол чувствует, что уже полностью возбужден, но испытывает какое-то мазохистское удовольствие от того, как штаны сдавливают налитую кровью плоть. Он выскальзывает из хватки Хью и на удивление изящно оседает на пол, становясь на колени между его ног. 

— Моя очередь. 

Хью не успевает ничего ответить, Пол расстегивает его ремень и без особых прелюдий глубоко принимает член. Наверное, на следующий день горло будет саднить, но в конце концов он в браке с доктором, и они что-то придумают. Сейчас же ему хочется отпустить контроль. 

Хью кричит, когда Пол с характерным звуком сглатывает и член входит в горло на всю длину. Можно кончить уже одного вида Пола, зацелованного, взлохмаченного, обнаженного под халатом, стоящего на коленях у его ног и смаргивающего слезы. Бледные плечи и шея наливаются багрянцем, Хью чувствует, что еще пара этих особенных движений горлом — и он сорвется в оргазм. 

Пол тоже это чувствует, он осторожно отстраняется и встает на ноги, тяжело дыша. 

— Хью, трахни меня наконец, — голос кажется слегка охрипшим и севшим. 

Тот силится восстановить дыхание. 

— Что за выражения, мой дорогой. 

Пол стонет и принимается снимать штаны вместе с бельем, но в следующий момент Хью отводит его руки и сам осторожно стягивает ткань, стараясь не задевать жестким поясом возбужденный член Пола. 

Хью укладывает податливое, несопротивляющееся тело на стол, скользит пальцами по бедрам, гладит член, удивленно выдыхает, когда вместо сухой тесноты пальцы легко проникают во влажное, растянутое отверстие. 

— Ох, ты явно все предусмотрел. 

Пол довольно жмурится и шире разводит ноги, затем лезет в карман халата и бросает Хью тюбик со смазкой. 

— Когда речь идет о происходящем в лаборатории, я всегда сама предусмотрительность. 

Хью на всякий случай наносит еще немного смазки на Пола, обильно смазывает свой член. Пол нетерпеливо ерзает под ним, на мятом халате остаются пятна пота. 

— Готов? 

Пол закатывает глаза с выражением полного отчаяния. 

Хью осторожно входит в подготовленное тело, Пол громко стонет и сжимает его изнутри, подается ближе. Поза не самая удобная, но Хью понимает, что все равно долго не продержится. Пол хочет ускориться, поэтому Хью просто укладывает одну его ногу себе на плечо, другую сгибает в колене и отводит в сторону, задавая быстрый жесткий темп. Пол кричит и стонет, не сдерживаясь, в уголках глаз блестят слезы, он выгибается на столе, вырываясь из хватки Хью, но тот знает, что, если бы Полу было действительно неприятно, он бы сразу дал знать. 

Голова немного кружится, жар чужого тела испепеляет, оргазм накрывает штормовой волной, Хью успевает сомкнуть пальцы на члене Пола и услышать его отчаянный вопль. Он выплескивается в горячее тугое тело, укладывает ладонь на живот Полу и чувствует на нем липкую влагу. 

Перед глазами на секунду темнеет, и Хью обессиленно валится на Пола сверху. Тот крепко обнимает его и целует слегка припухшими губами. Некоторое время они пытаются отдышаться и прийти в себя. 

— Боже, это было восхитительно. 

Хью лениво улыбается и утыкается носом в шею Пола. 

— Это тебе надо спасибо сказать. 

Тот внезапно начинает тихо смеяться. 

— Думаю, нам стоит забрать этот халат домой, как считаешь?.. 

Хью хмыкает. 

— Пожалуй, да, если я не выдержу и возьму тебя на глазах всей лаборатории, это несколько подпортит нашу репутацию. 

Пол бросает взгляд на часы на стене. 

— У нас еще двадцать три минуты на приведение себя в порядок. 

— Я боюсь спрашивать, что произойдет потом. 

— Нужно вовремя запихнуть в герметичный бокс пару культур до момента выброса спор, иначе нам придется отмываться не только от спермы и прочих физиологических жидкостей, но и от спор. Я не думаю, что _и это тоже_ входит в набор твоих фантазий. 

Хью вздыхает и осторожно сползает с Пола. 

— Хуже той слизи у нас под кроватью вряд ли что-то будет. 

Они по мере сил приводят себя в порядок, убирают в лаборатории и открывают дверь — на случай, если кому-то захочется забрести сюда. Пол слегка постанывает при особо резких наклонах, поэтому в конечном итоге Хью отбирает у него пластиковые коробки. 

— Думаю, переселить плесень может даже профан вроде меня. 

Пол не возражает. 

— Только надень халат, все-таки правила техники безопасности... 

Хью с нескрываемым подозрением косится на него, Пол смеется и счастливо улыбается. 

— Я люблю тебя, Пол. 

— И я тоже тебя люблю. Пожалуйста, будь аккуратнее с той коробкой — оно не любит, когда его пересаживают.


End file.
